Robert the Hedgehog
by Robert the hedgehog 1
Summary: As of chapter 7. The main caracter thats this fanfic gets its name sake from has met two new friends and they have become the personal gaurds for the King and Queen castle Acorn and in the main charcters case a group of kids. Now the King, Queen, Sapphire and one of the other gaurds Armand are in town. I will update sometime later when I have more Chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Angle Island

Sonic the Hedgehog fan fic

Chapter 1, Angle Iland.

**I woke up to see myself surounded by little creachers called chao. When I sit up. I try to think. All I rember is my name, Robert. This is what I look like. I am as tall as the avrige Mobian male. I am a hedgehog. My left half is blue and right half is black. But the oposit color of my two halves are sreaks on my arm, legs and just above the eye lids but just below the rige of the brows. Anyway, I look around and see a girl of a clan of Monian Echidnas. I asked her, "Who are you? And where am I? She replise, I am Tikal. You are on Angle Island. This is the home of Echidnas. So I asked, "How did I get here." Tikal replise somonly, "I don't know. But I can tell you where should go." I ask, "Where?" She points into the forest, "Follow me into the forest and there is the Master Emerald. It will help you." I Agreed and followed her. For a while and when I Finlay saw the Master Emerald I was shocked to see it was larger then I a m. So I said, "When you say Master Emerald you weren't kidding." Tikal Said, " Place your hand on the Master Emerald and Say, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller exists to unify the chaos." I did just as she said. Just after I did I felt a surge of energy and instinctively said, "Chaos Control." When the surge stopped I turned to see two Echidnas. One was an old man the other was probably no older then 4. The old Echidna asked, "Who are you. And why are you standing there." I replied, Tikal told me to." The old man Replied, "She was an ancestor of mine. So you must be Robert." I said, "Yes. But how did you know that." Old Echidna, "Your name was told to each guardian so that way we may tell you where to go. I am Athair. This young one is Knuckles. My Grandson. Say hi." Knuckles said, "Hi." You don't look like much of a hero." So I replied, "You are never born a hero. Its what you do that makes you a hero." And if your wondering how I know that. Don't ask because I have no clue where I got those words from." Athair then says, "Maybe that's what your heart leaves and that's why you said it." So I replied, "I guess that's possible." Athair then said, "Roam around the island a bit. You way find some way down from here." I asked, "Down?" Knuckles said, "The island floats in the sky." So I replied, "Good to know. Ok. Well I should get going." So I left and started roaming around.**


	2. Chapter 2, The first of Two New Friends

Chapter 2, The first of 2 New Friends

After roaming around for a while I see a Bobcat Mobian sitting in a tree. I asked him, "Who are you?" He answered, "I am anonymous." So I say, "Yeah right. Your names Jacob isn't it." So he replies, Nice mind reading, but stay out unless you what to get hurt." So I replied, "Can you back that up?" Jacob jumps down from the tree and charges at Robert as he yells, "Chaos Driller." When he says that the spikes on the gloves rotate like a chain saw. But I doge at the last second and do a round house but he catches my leg. When he does I ask, "What to join my group." He replies, "Only if you win." So I reply, "Challenge excepted." So he says, "Let's do this." He lets go of my leg. And we get ready to fight. But before we do Jacob ask, "You going to use those blades." So I reply, "You're just going to have to find out." Jacob then says, "Ok." He then charges at me with another Chaos driller I dogged with expert precision and I send a punch that barley misses him. Using that opportunity he punches again barely grazing my shoulder, I back up and said, "Dude, that actually stings. Well then I am going to have to get serious now." I drew the swords sheathed on my back. They looked off. The handle is square and doubles as a hand guard. The blade was about as long as my arm and that makes sense if it was a long flat plank. What was even odder is at the end is a heart, front and back flat like the length of the sword. It was an odd looking sword. Especially since there is no sharp end. But it is what I had to fight with so I used it. Anyway, Jacob then said, "That's cute." And pulls out what looks to be and Average Bo staff. But when I looked at it I saw hidden door on it. So I said, "Interesting peace of tech you have there. Classic." Jacob pressed a button and the blades came out, and with that he said, "Let's see how this clash goes." We rush at each other, I uses his both blades to block the staffs blades and what Jacob didn't know is the blade was barely touching his fingers. How it turned out that way is he held it horizontal and because I hold both my blades to where the blade comes out by the pinky. I blocked the blades of the staff at both ends and pushed in close to his hands. And with the blade touching his fingers his energy was slowly being absorbed by the blades into me. But it takes a while for it to do anything significant. I decided to say to him, "I'm wining this." He replied, "Don't assume my friend." So I said, "There's more to me then what is at face value." So seeing how just holding there wasn't doing anything very fast. I decided to use my full speed. In front of Jacob I diapered in an instant and I said, "I can run faster than sound. All you hear is the echo of my footsteps." Then Jacob said, "I get it now. Before, you were going slowly." So I replied, "Yep I wasn't going to overpower you, so I decided to out speed you." Before he could even blink I go a lot of strikes on him. Each one absorbing some energy causing him to fall on his back exhausted. I guess when you have blades that don't injure but can absorb and appoints energy is very helpful and unique. After a short time on the ground he sat up and said, "Ok, I will join you." So I replied, "Thank you." After a while he recovers the energy I took. It helped I found some fruits that are known for energy recovery. Once he was back to normal he asked me, "Can I show you one move I was working on." I said, "Go ahead." After about 5 he had fully charged a move that once he unleashed it, it makes a 20 foot deep crater. After seeing it I said, "At most I would say reduce the charge time." Jacob then replies, "Ok."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The Second of Two New friends

Chapter 3, The Second of Two New Friends.

After me and Jacob became "Friends". We continued on. Turns out he was a tent with him. After reaching an end of the Island we saw that we were only a few miles away from land and about 20 miles above water. Jacob said, "Ok, how are we going to reach shore." I thought for a second and then said, "This is kind of a stretch but it's worth a shot." Before Jacob could say anything I grabbed him and said, "Chaos control." We reached shore, infect we were in an inland forest. And when I looked over to who was looking green and when I let go he fell on the ground. I said, "Ok, I didn't take into account you probably got use to that altitude. So now you have altitude sickness. You should recover in an hour or so. So I am going on ahead. You should be fine here. Jacob gurgled as I walked away. I was walking for about 3 hours when I heard what seemed to be a girl screaming. The second I heard it I said, "Chaos control." I could tell I was close because I heard footsteps and all of them where coming towards me. Out of a set of trees I see a hedgehog girl run around behind me. She was small but I could tell see was at least my age. Whatever that is. She was malnourished so that probably held back her growth. A few months of eating healthy and she should be fine. But I digress. Before I could see much of her she hid behind me holding on to one of my legs. Then from the same set of trees I see hairless people. I will latter learn they are called Overlanders. These one where farmers. Each had a stun rifle in their hands. And looked very angry. One was short and fat, the second was tall and stalky the third was average sized. The fat one says, "There she is. "Hay, hedgehog boy, Hand over the girl." The stalky one said, "Yeah if you know what's good for yeah. So I asked, "For what reason do you want her. The average said one said, "Her parents are worried, I want to take her back to them." The girl then shouted, "Don't listen they are bad men." The fat one said, "Shut it you brat!" So I said, "I will let you have her." They smiled and she tightened her grip. And I continued by saying, "Over my dead body." And I drew my swords. The stalky one says, "Sounds like a lot of fun." They ready there stun rifles. So I ask, "This all you have." The average sized one said, "What of it." I replied, "No reason. Girl let go of my leg please." She does and within a second I was between the guys and with a rotating slash horizontally I hit them all and they fell to the ground. And if you were looking at me both my eyes were red and not just one. But as I walked back up to the girl my left Eye turned blue again. When I looked at her, she has blond fur and a blue dress. And her eyes where a beautiful shade of blue. Much better blue then mine. Anyway, when I got up to her I kneeled down so I could meet her at eye level and asked, "What is your name." She says, "Sapphire," But it was so quite that I almost missed it. But I said, "Sapphire, you look weak. I can carry you to my camp if you want. She replied timidly, "I don't want to be a burden." So I said, "The only burden is what one does in their life not the people they help. So if I thought you a burden I wouldn't have asked. She looked down at her feet, and the very worn shoes on them. Then looked up and said, "Thank you mister…" I told her, "Robert." So with a little bit of happiness in her voice she said, "Thank you mister Robert." I stood turned and crouched again putting my arms out behind me. She put her hands around my neck and I hooked my arms under her knees so she could sit lay agents me and relax. While walking I asked, Why where they chasing you." She replied, "Those men where Overlanders. They found me as a baby, I was in there care. But the day I turned five they put me into extremely heard labor. They gave me no chose. I am 12 now. An orical told them I would it a growth spurt soon. So they said, "Good, we can put her under even harder labor." Terrified I ran. I found a way out of where they held me. And ran, and ran. Nonstop for weeks. Those men have been chasing me for days. Sometimes I would lose them. Sometimes they almost catch me. But now I can say I am safe." So then I asked, "Are all Overlanders like that." She replied , " I am not sure. But I know one that was nice. Her name is Hope. She was only 5 when I met her when I 10, like I said; now I am 12. She was always kind. But when I was being worked hard the men would only lighten up if Hope was near. But the second she wasn't they went back to hard. Those men used whips to keep me in line. They have hit me just about everywhere with those. When I was worried about Hope. But before I left all I cared more about my safety." After she said that I thought for a second then said, "Well then I would say Hope was smarter than you think." She asked, "Why do you say that." I replied, "Don't you think you found the exit a little convent. Hope must have known about everything they were doing and freed you because she hated seeing you suffer. And if you were to suffer more. It was best to free you. And those guys have no clue Hope did it. I could tell." She replied, "Maybe." After a few minutes her mussels felt less and less tense. That prompted me to ask, "You comfortable." Sapphire replies, "Yes, your body is so warm, like a blanket." Slowly she went to sleep. Once asleep I started talking to myself. I said, "After all she gone thought, Sleep is a good thing to get. I am curious about that Hope girl. But I will worry about that later. Now I need to get aback to camp. Jacob is probably better now.

End of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4, The test

Chapter 4, The Test

When I finally made it back Jacob was irritated when I showed up that the first words were, "Where the crap where you!" So I shushed him and said, "Be quite." Then he said irritated by quite, "Ok, Who is that?" I replied, "Someone I just met. Is the tent up." Jacob replied, "Over there but you didn't answer my question." I ignored him for a second and put her down softly into the tent right over a sleeping bag Jacob had. So when I got out he said, "Now answer my question." So I said, "Her name is Sapphire. I saved her from some Overlanders jerks that forced her into extremely hard labor." Jacob then said, "Well then if she can do that than a little test should be easy." So I said, "Glad you say that because you're the one that's doing it." So Jacob replied, "I'm going to push her you know." So I replied, "Good. Go right ahead. Once she wakes." Then Jacob then asked, "Are you planning something." So I reply, "No, I just have a theory and if its right the well then sweet, if I am wrong then you have nothing to worry about." Jacob then said, "Bull you're up to something." There was a wrestling in the tent and she is getting up. So Robert gets out of Sight and she comes out to see Jacob. I could hear Jacob say, "I'm going to regret this aren't I." When she comes up to him Jacob gives her a blank stare. Sapphire asked, "Something wrong?" Jacob replied, "Robert put me into some kind of charity case. Are you even that useful?" Sapphire replied, "Yeah. I can." Jacob said, "Prove it." Jacob pushed her over. Tears started to fall and then she stands and says, "Ok. I'll prove it." Out of no ware a chain comes up from the ground and slaps Jacob right across his face. That's when I knew I had to intervene. So I ran up and give the girl a hug. And knottiest she grew a bit, physically and mentally. Jacob did just what I expected. And when I looked over at Jacob there was a big red mark on the side of his face. So I said, "Dang. Better than I thought she would be." Jacob then asked, "Can I finish my test? I replied, "No need. I looked at what happened and I could tell. She would win. Her chains have the same property as my blades, Energy draining. You would both be exhausted it you fought. So I see no reason to continue." Jacob then replied, "Oh fine." I led her back over to the tent and said, "Get some sleep. We are going to leave in the morning." Sapphire then replies, "Ok." As I exited the tent I said, "Luckily you can me are used to sleeping outside." Jacob asked, "How do think I sleep? So I asked, "Where did you find the tent and sleeping bag." Jacob replied, "Stole it from a lab that I was experimented on." I asked, "Was the name of that lab, Richardson's testing facility." Jacob replied, "Yeah. How did you know?" I replied, "Don't know. Just had a nagging feeling. Well let's get some sleep." Jacob jumped into a tree and Robert sat up agents a different tree and fell asleep.

End of Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5, Mobodun

Chapter 5, Mobodun

The next morning me and Jacob woke around the same time and found ourselves in a city. Jacob was on top of one of the buildings and I was sitting next to one. And so was the tent. Jacob asked, "How'd we get here? And why am I sleeping on a house?" I reply, "I don't know. And at least you're sleeping on something." A horse looking Mobian walks up to them. She says, "Hello visitors I am Mayor Whinnyham, leader of Mobodun." Jacob asks, "That's cool and all but how did we get here." Whinnyham replies, "This down comes to Mobious every year for a day. Each time in the same location. You guys where in that location and found yourself in town." Jacob said, "I went from the top of a tree to the top of a house in a matter of seconds." Jacob then does a pretend mind blow motion. So I said, "I see mister serious has his silly side too." Jacob then says, "What of it." I said, "I'm just glad you're not always mister get done get fast." Whinnyham then asks, "Do you need any food." Jacob says, "I could eat a horse, Oh sorry." I then say, "Yeah but with what money would we get food." Whinnyham then says, "There is no need for money here. Everything you want is free." Jacob looks at her with a blank stare and says, "Seriously." Then she replies, "Vary." Jacob the smiles and gets ready to run then burst into the rest of town to find the shops. I then say, "And I thought I was faster than sound." Both of us laugh. Then Jacob comes back with as much as he could carry and asks, "Hungry. Also I think I left skid marks." So I say, "Let's cook it up and dig in. And yes, you did." Jacob turns and says, "You can get rid of that right." She replies, "Shouldn't be that hard to buff out." So I say, "Let's get cooking." In a few hours we had the food cooked and Sapphire was just waking up. When she sat up in the tent I could hear her say, "What's that declivous smell?" So I say, "Come out, foods ready. Sapphire comes out to see many plates of food cooked. As she looked in wonder I said, "Take a plate and dig in. Me and Jacob already started." Sapphire asked, "How did you get all this food." So I replied, "Jacob plus free food equals skid marks in buildings and 2,000 plates of food." Jacob laughs. So she grabbed a plate with some pizza and a bowl of Raman." Jacob got a plate and said, "Be right back." He left for a few minutes and when he got back he said, "Plate to the Mayor to be nice." So I said, "With how much we cooked we could feed the town. Jacob said, "Let's do then. Have one large Bruch." When he said, "Ok. I will be back in a second." When I got back I said, "Let's get The food to the square." Each of us got a third of the food and raced there. Robert was first by half a second and Sapphire came in just a few second behind both of them. Everyone in town was there. And a few others. King Maxor and Queen Aleena of the Royal hedgehog Family of south Island. A little after the food was all gone we were approached by the King and Queen. Maxor was the first to say anything. He said, "In all the time I have come to Mobodun I have never seen anything like this." So I reply, "If Jacob didn't go overboard it wouldn't have happened but I am glad to have this opportunity to be in your sight Kind Maxor, Queen Aleena. I and Sapphire bow and Jacob just stand there. So I say, "At least bow." Maxor then said, "No need. He likes the sentiment though. It's good to see some high energy teens like yourselves. Isn't that right Aleena?" She replies, "Of course, it rare to see kids with what you kids have." So I reply, "One who meets expectations are average and the ones that go beyond are odd ones." Jacob says, "Who are you calling odd?" Maxor laughs and says, "What if I said I have a job for you three." Jacob then asks, "Will it test my skills?" Maxor replies, "Yes. King and Queen Acorn need guards and our enemies are very strong. War has yet to brake but the War Claw and Overlanders have many strong people and vary dangerous. Jacob says, "Ok. I'm in." Sapphire says, "Sure." I also agreed with a node but then Maxor says, "Actually I have a different Idea for you. You any good with kids?" So I replied, "Not sure. Well I can give it a shot." Maxor then said, "Good, Meet us outside the main entrance of the town in one hour." I replied, "We will be there."

End of Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6, Becoming the Gaurd

Chapter 6, Becoming the Guard

We packed up all our stuff and go some extra supplies in case. And we got there in an about an hour. The King and Queen were standing next to a short dark-skinned Overlander. Vary slightly Jacob and Sapphire's heart rate went up and breaths deepened. I wasn't surprised that they seemed scared and annoyed. But I remained calm. When we get up to them Queen Aleena says, "You all meet Nate Morgan. Nate meet… Oh we never asked your names." I replied calmly, "Robert, Nice to meet you Mister Morgan. Nate then said, "Please call me Nate." I replied, "Ok." Shakily Sapphire said, "I… I'm Sapphire. H… Hi." Nate then said, "Afraid of Overlanders. I don't blame you. Most of who I know that are Overlanders are more beastly then then what some assume Mobian are. Sapphire's heart started beating normal and her breath returned to normal. Jacob's heart beat stated to slow a bit. Anyway, Jacob said, "Names Jacob." Nate said, "Well everyone's here. Why don't we get going?" Aleena said, "Ok then. Let's get going." We all filed in one at a time and found our seats. I looked around and it was like I could see the entire tech in it. It was odd. It was like I have a blueprint in my head. So I asked, "Is it odd that I can look at this plain and tell you everything that you used to build it?" Nate replied, "You but have the heart of a builder. Because I know how you feel. When I look at something I can see what tech was used to make it." Maxor then Said, "That will be good for King and Queen Acorn will want a guy like you. True they have Kintorbor and Nate here with them. But three tech men is better than two." I then said, "Ok. That makes sense. One thing though. It's only been about five minutes and we have been dropping in altitude by .5 every second since 20 seconds ago." Nate looked at the altimeter a said, "Crap. Other Overlanders or the War Claws spotted us and are slowly leading us into a land with a tractor beam." So without I second thought I ran to the door and opened it. And King Maxor said, "Robert, What are you doing." I replied, "In 6.5 minutes this will land because of the tractor. Using that logic, I know where they are and I can stop the tractor beam." Sapphire then argued, "Robert it's too dangerous, you can't." Then I turned my head to Sapphire and how she described my face was fearful. What she said she saw was my eyes were red just as before but lighter and there were tears rolling down. And I said, "It will be safer for you guys. I don't really want to. But I can't help it. It's just who I am. Just keep a bowl of soup ready for me at the castle." And I jumped out and skydived down. I made my way to the tractor beam generator. When I landed I took a second to recover because I was at least 20 miles in the air when I jumped. Also to lessen the blow to my legs on I stated myself up about 20 feet in the air and busted some energy from I feet to decrease the decent and landed on my feet. But after I stood for a second I ran to were the generator is. When I got there I saw the War Claw scouts. War claw wear red armor with gray under suites and headbands, with gold belts And the flag was red with a black circle and three triangles that are supposed to look like claws. When they saw me they reacted instantly. And all of who was there charged me. The Mobain animals were all wolves, hyenas and such like them. But none of them could even land a strike. I dodged attack after attack knocking out each one that tried. When I took them all down I went the generator and cut it in half with my blade. And when I did the part I cut slipped off. And to make sure I would remain un-operational I kept slicing until there was nothing but metal craps no bigger than your thumb's nail. Then as I was walking away another tried to attack me but I shifted around his attack and grabbed his arm. And when he attacked with his other I grabbed that. And with both arms in my hands I brought his arms behind his back. And he was a wolf. He said to me, "The big boss won't stand for this. Beaten by an enemy. You are going to pay for making a fool of his men like this." So I said, "When Overlanders grow actual wings." He growled at me. And I said, "Chaos control." And found myself in the throne room of castle acorn. There was no one. So I sat the wolf down and stared into his eyes. And before I understood what I was doing I found myself in the memories of the man. I looked around to my amazement. I could see everything he had gone though. One thing in particular struck me. He didn't want to do this; he is a kind man perpending to have a hard heart because his boss would kill him if he didn't. I felt sad. But if you're not going to stand up for yourself no matter what the person says everything is a prison. His own heart is a prison, which is just sad. But when I was finished I closed my eyes and found myself surrounded by King Maxor and Queen Aleena and two others in royal garbs. As well as Nate and another Overlander. And my two friends. And the first thing I said was, "Don't worry I can easily explain this. So within a short time I explained what happened and also told them about what I saw in this wolfs memories. So King Maxor thought for a second and told some guard to take him to the dungeon. And told me, "Once the War Claw isn't a threat we will release him." So I replied, "I understand. Safety of your people is more important right now." He then said, "Let me introduce you three to King Maximillian and Queen Alicia Acorn." Sapphire and I both bowed and Jacob only said, "Hi." And then out of no ware I was tripped from behind and heard scampering feet behind me and when I stood I saw a line of kids. They were no older then at least 3. So I said, "I guess this is way I was asked if I was any good with kids. Just out of curiosity, who tripped me?" A blue hedgehog said, "That was me, sorry." I replied, "It's all good. You took me be surprise that's all." Jacob then said, "Surprised you? I try to do that when we met and all I was met with was a smile. And you were surprised by a kid that tripped you?" So I replied, "I didn't see it coming. As far as I knew I was the only one who could run as fast as I could." With a laugh Maxor asked King Maxamilon, "Should I do my introductions first or should you." He replied, "Your kids first." King Maxor nodded and said, "Kids meet Robert, Sapphire and Jacob. Robert will be your guys protector wile Sapphire and Jacob will help the King and Queen Acorn." All the kids together said, "Hi." Then King Maximillian said, "Now you three meet the kids, the three hedgehogs are Sonic, The one who tripped Robert, And Sonia and Manic. They are King Maxor and Queen Alicia's kids, and there triplets. Next are our son Elias and our daughter Sally. And left is Bunny, Rotor, and Antione. Looking around at all of them I smiled and said, "It's odd. I could almost say I already know all of them. Just looking at you kids, I can tell that I am going to have a good time watching over you all." Then another woman walks in, "Good to see a youngster that knows what he sees." Sapphire, Jacob and I turn and King Maximillian says, "Meet Rosie. She is the baby sitter for the kids but I figured she could use some help." As we introduce ourselves to Rosy I knottiest something on Jacobs mind. The one Overlander that hasn't been introduced yet. And as I was about to ask who he was another Overlander runs in and Says, "Uncle Julian." And the Man replies, "Yes Snively." So I asked, "So it's safe to assume you're are Julian and that is Snively your nephew." Julian then said, "No need to assume if it's said outright like that." Sinvely and Julian walk out of the room. And as they do I can't help but feel something is off.

End of chapter


	7. Chapter 7, The first day, Get use to it

Chapter 7, The first Day, get use to it.

Because we had just go there. We were given the rest of the day to relax. The next morning we enter the throne room, and only Maximillian and Alicia where there. So I asked, "Where's Maxor and Alicia." Maximillian replies, "They have a lot of work. We are 4 rulers for two Kingdoms. They had to return home to protect it. Their kids are still here. Robert, go down the hall to my left and the 20 doors down on your right will be where the kids are." I replied to him, "I understand." Before I left Jacob stopped me. And took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was an ear wig. I nodded my head as I left. As I made my way down Jacob purposed an Idea to the King and Queen. He said, "If you two have to leave the castle I have an Idea. Sapphire can stay close two you and I can be at a distance surveying the area. If I see anything's off, I can tell you." Alicia asked, "How will we communicate." Jacob pulls out another ear wig, "I will give this ear wig to Sapphire and see can tell you what I see and whatever you instruct to me she will tell me and I can get to it." Maximillian replied, "It's a good plan. How will you stay out of sight?" Jacob says, "I can use the roof tops." Maximillian thought for a moment and then said, "Ok. I will give it a test run. War Claw troops found a way in. We will use this as an opportunity to test it. We and Alicia leave at 3:00 this afternoon. Be ready then." Jacob and Sapphire said, "Understood." While they prepare I was doing something else. Once I found the room I entered and they were all playing and Rosie was sitting and drinking tea. I looked around and I saw that Sally wasn't playing. She was reading. She is 3 and she is reading. I bet she can't even read half the words in the book she has because the books says for readers 8 or older. So I walk up to her and ask, "Sally why aren't you playing." Sally replies, "I want to read." So I said, "I know your lying. Let me guess none of games they want to play you want to play." She was silent for a second and then said, "Yes." With that I stood and found a box with Chess board and peace's. So I brought it over to Sally. I said, "Maybe this is more of the type of games you would like." So in front of her I set the board and set up all the pieces and then said, "It's called chess. It is a board game. But this is also one you must think though. Each peace does different things. Pawns wile the most numerous peace's, they can only attack the two squares across left or right. The Knight can only move in an L shape for 3 spaces and the one you want to attack must be on that spot. Next is the Bishop. Bishops can only move in a diagonal patter and you can move it as far as you what unless you reach an enemy or get to the edge of the board. Now the Rook. It can move like the bishop except it can move only left right forward or backwards. The Queen is the peace the can move the most. It can do what both the Rook and the Bishop can. Finally is the King. The King can only move one square all around it. The King is also the piece you must protect. If the opponent says check you must move the King out of danger. But if it is Checkmate. You lose. Also if you lose one of your other pieces a pawn that makes it to the other side of the board can become a one of your lost pieces. You understand." Sally replies, "I kind of get it." She was a little confused so I said, "Don't worry. I will help you out as the game goes on." As me and Sally played Jacob and Sapphire where about to go out with King and Queen Acorn. Just like Jacob suggested he stayed to the roofs. As King and Queen were heading to the Market place with Sapphire close behind. As well as one of the Guards, Armand D'Coolette. As the where walking, Jacob saw from the roofs a woman in a hooded outfit following behind them. He presses a button on the ear wig and says, "Sapphire, can you hear me?" She replies, "Loud and clear. What's going on?" Jacob tells her what she saw and she told Maximillian and he said, "Have Jacob intercept her. Armand you call some guards to pick here up." Sapphire nodded and told Jacob. When Jacob cut her off he said to her, "Nice day for a walk isn't it." The woman replies, "Yes it is. I was just heading to the Market to get some food." Jacob says, "I doubt that. What's under the cloak?" She replies, "Nothing of your concern." Two guards walk up. One asks, "She the one." Jacob nodes and grabs her. She goes along calmly. Witch Jacob saw as odd. But thought very little of it and caught back up with the others. They continued on for a bit and got to the Market. In one of the shops he noticed it has old but sharpened weapons. He said, "Sapphire one of the shops has sharp but really old weapons." There was quite for a second then she replies, "The King said that most shops will do that if they want to get big collectors in his shop." Jacob then asks, "Don't you think it's kind of strange we may be going into war if not in war already and the weapons are sharpened?" Sapphire says, "The King sees your point. He will send some guard over to the shop. They will take a look." Jacob replies, "Ok." A few minutes later while the King and Queen and Sapphire are in a shop Jacob hears fighting. Jacob says, "I am going to go check something out." Sapphire replies, "The king said, we will be here for a bit. Go ahead." Jacob made his way over to where the yelling was from. And sees a shop owner and another person shouting at each other. Jacob jumps down, separates the two men.

End of chapter


End file.
